


Self-Pleasure

by StarlightWonders



Series: Discovery [2]
Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Autofellatio, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: Brick makes a life changing discovery





	Self-Pleasure

It was a day like most others. Brick was masturbating in his room, like he did most days. But today, however, is different. Brick would usually watch whatever porn he could find, but today he specifically looked up "guys masturbating". He click on a video and watched it. About half way through the video, the guy curled up and started sucking himself. Brick was taken aback. He didn't know anybody could do that! After watching for a bit, Brick decided to try it himself. He got in position on his bed, and curled up. His dick was actually pretty close, but not close enough. He just had to get it in his mouth. He was decided to try a different position, sitting back on his bed. He curled downward, and was able to get his cock into his mouth. Brick instantly got very horny and started sucking instantly. He soon found he was able to get half his dick into his mouth. He kept sucking and sucking, moaning and moaning, until finally he shot his load off into his mouth. He came more than he ever did in his life. He swallowed every single drop. After cleaning up, Brick officially decided that wouldn't be the last time he did that.


End file.
